Lilly's Brother
by xSNSDT-ARASooyoungBoramFanx
Summary: Lilly's Brother, Max Moves down from New York and Miley falls in love instantly! But then Hannah meets Adrian Barcelona a new pop star and she fall in love too! Who will she pick? MileyXMax
1. Lilly's Brother? Max is Here!

**Note: This is my first Hannah Montana fanfict so be nice, LOL! Well I do not own any of the Hannah Montana Character except Max Truscott and Adrian Barcelona. All of the other Hannah Montana Characters are property of Disney!**

**Note:**_ This story takes place in Hannah Montana 3 but she still has the Hannah Montana 2 wig. Since Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez and Hannah Montana forever do not exist some of their songs will be Adrian Barcelona's_

Chapter 1: Meeting Lilly's Brother

Miley sat on her couch in her living room; she had just broken up with Jake Ryan, the heartbreaker. She deeply sighed, thinking to herself "_Why can't I meet a cute, decent guy out there. Jake is Cute but not decent, Oliver is decent…well he's not cute or decent." _Miley laughed, she made herself feel better. Until the door burst open "MILEY! MILEY! MILEY! MILEY! MILEY! MILEY!" Lilly came in screaming. Miley shot up from her couch screaming. "Lilly, what the hell, you scared the crap out of me!" Miley yelled at her friend. "SORRY! BUT GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" Lilly screamed in happiness. Miley pushed Lilly and she laughed "What?" Miley said Giggling. "MY BROTHER IS MOVING FROM NEW YORK TO LIVE WITH ME AND MY MOM!" Lilly screamed, she let herself fall onto the couch. "Wait, which one?" Miley asked. "I only have one brother, Miley….duh!" Lilly yelled. Miley began to put a sad face…. She has seen a picture of Lilly's Brother, he's not cute, he's not buff and he's short, and those where big turn offs for Miley.

"Ohh, well that's nice. But why is he coming to live with you?" Miley asked. "He and my father got into a huge fight, he packed up his things and hopped on in his car and drove over here." Lilly explained. Miley smiled, "_That picture was taken when Lilly was 12, and maybe he changed"_ Miley hoped. "He should be here in an hour, he left New York 4 days ago and he should be here anytime soon, I mean he drove nonstop." Lilly said smiling. "Okay, well Imma go upstairs and try on some new Hannah Montana Clothes, you can watch T.V. and yell for me when Max comes okay." Miley said. "Sure, let me text him to come over to your house. He knows where you live I mean you live right next door." Lilly said as she picked up her phone and began texting. Miley walked upstairs to try on clothes, anxiously waiting for Max.

(We see pictures of the house while Miley sings)

Miley just took off her Hannah wig and sat down. It has been four hours and Lilly was upstairs with her, watching her try on clothes and trying to steal some Hannah shoes.

Lilly's Phone rang and she looked at her phone. Lilly ran downstairs screaming and Miley just stood there shocked, wondering what was going on. "MILEY! MILEY! MILEY! MAX'S HERE!" Lilly screamed from downstairs. Miley pulled off her Hannah Clothes and put on her Miley Stewart Clothes and walked downstairs. She walked to the last step and looked in awe. She saw a Hot, Muscular tall guy standing hugging Lilly. "Miley! Meet my brother Maximillion Alexander Truscott." Lilly said smiling. "But all my friends call me Max, Nice to meet you Miley."Max said smiling. Miley shivered when she heard his voice, his voice was deep and sexy in Miley's book.

She could describe and love all of his features. He was tall, about 6 foot, he was muscular, Miley loved what he was wearing, a tight white shirt with a leather jacket. His eyes where black and she love that it only looked like a huge dot instead of his pupil, and his hair was brown, but darker than Miley's hair color, and the his hair was straight down. Miley instantly fell in love with Max. Miley began to walk to Max, when she fell down the steps. Max ran to Miley, "Here, let me help you out." He said. He grabbed Miley's arms and helped her up. When Miley stood on her feet, Miley hugged Max, "Thanks for helping me out." Miley stared into Max's eyes and she instantly felt like they were the only two in the room.

"Miley? Uh, Miley?" Lilly said awkwardly as her brother and her best friend were sharing a romantic moment. Miley and Max finally let go. Max cleared his throat and Miley played with her hair awkwardly. Miley walked to the couch and patted the seat, "Max, Lilly yall can sit down." Miley said smiling. Max sat next to Miley on the big couch while Lilly sat in the little chair. "So, how tall are you Max?" Miley asked

"I'm 6 foot exactly."

"How are you and Lilly related?"

"Lilly and me and twins, fraternal twins, I'm older by 5 minutes."

"Oh shut up! He always brags that he's older." Lilly yelled

Miley began to laugh. "Well, how do you have brown hair when Lilly has blonde hair?"

"Because I got my dad's genes, and Lilly got my mom's genes."

"So what made you move here?" Miley asked. Max wide eyed Lilly and Lilly mouthed the words "I don't know." Max looked at Miley and he smiled.

"I fought with my dad about ummm, my dream. He didn't approve of it and I was tired of it. But enough about me, let's turn on the TV" Max grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"_And now on Star Beat, Adrian's sudden movement! Adrian Barcelona, the big apple's pop star has moved from New York City where he would have a concert every so often to Hollywood. The Rumor was that he quit his contract with New York Records where he recorded his debut album 'Adrian Barcelona' and left New York because Adrian wasn't getting paid enough. So he moved to Hollywood where he is recording with Sing it Records to record his 2__nd__ album named 'A Year without rain'. Hannah Montana and Mikayla have both recorded have recorded with Sing it records, some say that's the reason he has picked Sing it Records, but being so popular in the U.S.A he couldn't get bigger!"_

Miley and Max stared at the television. "Uhhh, another fake pop-star coming to this town." Miley yelled. Max gave Miley a _What-the-hell-did-you-just-say _face. Lilly gave a nervous laugh and said "Oh Miley, you don't mean that do you?" Lilly said. "Of course I do, I mean first Mikayla and now this fake boy! It's surprising how desperate people are to sign on singers." Miley argued. Max would have said something when his phone rang. He answered and began to talk. "Hello….oh hi….right now? But I'm with my sister and her friend right now! Okay, Okay I'll go." Max hung up and stood up. "Well Lilly, Miley, I gotta go ummm, work." Max said. Max walked away and out the door. "LILLY YOUR BROTHER IS SO CUTE!"Miley screamed. "I wouldn't talk bad about Adrian Barcelona when Max is around." Lilly said. "Why not?" Miley asked. "Because Max is…."

**Sorry, I gotta end in a cliffhanger! Who is Max? Who is Adrian? Will Mikayla make an appearance? Probably Not (ehehhehehe) But get ready for Chapter 2! Miley conflict! Hannah Montana meets Adrian Barcelona!**


	2. Miley's Decision! Hannah Meets Adrian!

_Note: Lola has a season 3 wig because it looks better! I Do not own anything except for Max Truscott and Adrian Barcelona_

Chapter 2: Miley's Conflict! Hannah Montana meets Adrian Barcelona!

**"LILLY YOUR BROTHER IS SO CUTE!"Miley screamed. "I wouldn't talk bad about Adrian Barcelona when Max is around." Lilly said. "Why not?" Miley asked. "Because Max is…."**

"Because Max is…" Lilly began. Miley was staring at Lilly, "Max is…." Miley motioned her hand to mean _he's what?_ Lilly turned her head "_What do I say? I can't tell Miley the truth!" _Lilly thought, she smirked as she came up with an idea. "Max is the president of the Adrian Barcelona Fan Club!" Lilly said in a big jumble. Miley gave Lilly a weird look, "_Oh Crap what did I just tell her!_" Lilly thought. Miley stood up from the couch and said "Oh well, that's nice." Miley said chuckling. "Well, I'mma go upstairs to change into my Hannah Montana outfit, I have to do a concert later today, and so did you bring your Lola outfit?" Miley asked. Lilly smiled and waved her neon-pink wig and smiled. "Okay go into my room and change and I'll go into my Hannah Montana closet and change." Miley and Lilly walked up the stairs and Miley went into her closet while Lilly changed into her room.

"LOLA! THE LIMO IS HERE!" Hannah yelled. Miley had her wig; she was wearing her red shirt with her black leather jacket, with her sequenced belt and her blue jeans that were ripped in some places and her shoes. Lilly/Lola Luftnagle ran down the steps, she was wearing a pink shirt with black fluffy skirt with her big black boots. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go!" Lola yelled. Hannah and Lola walked into the limo and they drove off

**-AT THE STADIUM!-**

Hannah and Lola walked out of the limo and they began to walk into the stadium, where there were loud screaming and cheers. Hannah walked backstage and there was already music playing and a deep male voice that sang beautifully. "What's going on here?" Hannah turned and said to Lola in surprise. "THANK YOU I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! SAY HELLO TO MY DANCERS!" the voice called. Hannah was yelling at Lola when someone tapped Hannah on the shoulder. "What do you….whoa?" Hannah began. She looked at a tall, handsome, muscular blonde boy. "Hi….."Hannah said awestruck. "Hello, you must be Hannah Montana," He stuck out his hand. ", I am Adrian Barcelona, a big fan of yours." Hannah stared at Adrian and couldn't move. Lola pulled Hannah's hand and placed it on Adrian's hand. Hannah shook his hand and smiled. "And you must be Lola." He said sticking out his hand at Lola. Lola smiled and winked at Adrian and he smiled. "What brings you to my concert?" Adrian asked nicely. "Oh…I thought I had a concert today, but I guess it's your concert." Hannah giggled loudly and smiled. Adrian smiled; Hannah stared at his shiny white teeth. "Hey since you're here, how about you sing a song with me?" Adrian asked. "Do you know my song Off the Chain?" He asked. Hannah smiled and said "Totally, I love that song." Adrian smiled and told Hannah "Okay, let me get changed and we'll get to singing." Adrian said. He ran past Lola and Hannah to his dressing room. Hannah was frozen, Lola knew what this meant. "Miley, you like him." Lola said quietly. "How do you know that?" Hannah said madly. "You acted like a dumb pop-star, I had to help you shake his hand, and you couldn't stop smiling." Lola said smiling. Hannah smirked as Adrian walked out of his dressing room. He wore a green shirt that said 'I rock too hard for you.' with blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. "Are you ready Hannah?" Adrian asked. Hannah smiled and nodded her head rapidly. Lola had to hold her head still "You go introduce her." Lola said smiling. Adrian nodded and walked onstage.

"Are you guys ready for some more rocking!" Adrian called to the crowd. The crowd screamed so loudly that Hannah's ears almost went deaf. "Well, I want you guys to scream for my special guest Hannah Montana!" Adrian screamed. The crowd went crazy as Hannah Montana walked on stage. "Were going to sing Adrian's song Off the Chain, off his new album 'A Year without Rain'" Hannah screamed. The crowd went silent as the song began.

(Adrian)

Twisted,  
you've shaken my existence,  
When i'm with you baby bliss is,

All i've come to know.  
_Adrian tapped Hannah's chin and winked. Hannah almost melted._

(Hannah)

Running,  
I didn't see it coming,  
Blinded it's so stunning,  
I don't wanna let you go.  
(Both)  
1000 church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
and you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.  
(Adrian)  
Coming,  
Just keep the magic coming,  
You've got me baby crushing,  
But it feels like so much more.  
(Hannah)

Just when,  
When I least expected,  
you make it feel so epic,  
Like nothing i've felt before.  
(Both)_ Hannah and Adrian looked at each other with their hands entwine_  
1000 church bells ringing;  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And i can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.  
(Adrian)  
I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,  
Alter me, tripping on it next to nothing,  
(Hannah)

Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,  
But love, your love changes everything.  
(Both)  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Your love is off the chain.  
(Both)  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Now everything is changed,  
Your...  
(Both)  
1000 church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
and you make me feel amazing,  
And i can't explain,  
your love is off the chain.

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.

Your love, your love, your love, love,  
Your love, your love, your love, love,  
Your love, your love, your love, love.

Hannah and Adrian ended the song with their faces close to each other. Adrian backed away from Hannah and looked at the crowd. "Thank you all, I gotta go goodbye, I love you all." Adrian called. Hannah and Adrian ran off stage. "Thank you so much Hannah that was amazing." Adrian said. Hannah smiled and Lola said "Hannah, we have to leave." Hannah looked at Adrian and smiled, "Good bye Hannah, Good bye Lola." Adrian walked off and Hannah and Lola walked into their Limo. The limo began to move and Hannah and Lola took off their wigs. "So, that was fun." Lilly said smiling. "Yeah, but now I have a problem." Miley said. "What's that?" Lilly asked "I'M IN LOVE WITH ADRIAN AND MAX!" Miley screamed.

** So what will happen to Adrian and Hannah and Max and Miley? I don't know until Chapter 3! Get ready to have your mind blown in Chapter 3: Jake and Mikayla are back? Adrian and Hannah fight for love!**


End file.
